


Connectors

by whatsanapocalae



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Angst, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Public Masturbation, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Pollen, Touch-Starved, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Virus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae
Summary: Your normal sex pollen fic. Adam Jensen's been hit with a virus that will kill him if he doesn't get laid and might kill him if he gets laid anyway. He can only think of one person he'd like to get laid by, and Francis Pritchard is the only one who can make an antivirus in time.





	1. Chapter 1

Hackers were smart, those that worked illegally even more so. Adam only knew one hacker that had a legal paying job but he’d spent enough time doing illegal work that he was able to maneuver Adam through tough situations, especially when dealing with the illegal ones. 

He was in an apartment buildings, sneaking through, hacking through far more complicated locks than he’d ever had to deal with before. Francis had directed him to the location, given him the job, and he’d thought it would be easy enough. Francis was a push over physically, he didn’t expect any other hackers to be much worse. 

They’d been infiltrating Sarif Industries for a while now, as well as Limb Clinics, and Adam could tell that they were bad news, even with his disinterest in Francis’ precious fire walls. They were fast, making viruses, ones that infected corporate computers as well as sign postings and augs. It was as much in his best interest as everyone else’s that he took them down. 

The apartment wasn’t much to go by. An over sized bed, a few chairs around a massive computer system, lots of screens, lots of fans, Francis’ wet dream. Other than that it seemed normal, like a big family all sharing a single bedroom apartment, not unusual in Detroit, especially not in this area. 

He moved onto the computer, trying his best to hack into it. Worms and keys and Francis prattling in his ear helped but it was still slow going, lots of passwords, praxis, and system errors in his way. It all looked like a maze of information to him. He had to disable and eradicate any viruses that they were using, were already out on the market, and try to figure out what they were coming up with next, maybe get an antivirus or even a vaccine for it ready in advance. 

He’d barely broken through at all when he heard a quiet ping behind him, one of them, no, all of them, coming home at the same time. Adam turned, gave the guy a smirk, and then got up, kicking the chair to the side. They were little, all of them, teens and just barely over teens and they were all so wirey that they made Francis look positively stacked. There were five of them to his one but that didn’t matter. He was glad that he’d been given permission to teach them a thing or two, just to try not to kill him. 

He took out two as they drew close to him but the other three were fast and sporadic, he could hardly keep his attention on one when another would draw close. One of them had a long rod in his hand, one that sparked when it touched a surface and Adam knew that all of the muscles in his body would lock up if that touched him anywhere. He dodged and backed away from him the most, letting the other two get to him far more than they should have. 

They weren’t hitting him though. They were moving and they were dragging their hands over him, searching him easily and quickly with deft fingers. He reached out for them, tried to strike, but their clothes were billowy and it hid their forms. He didn’t connect. 

A hand stroked up his jaw, almost romantic, as the other ran a hand along the back of his neck. 

The one with the tazer dropped in exchange for something else, something that was hooked into the computer tower. Adam threw out a foot, got it caught by a quick hand, and then pulled. He was thrown off balance by his own momentum, crashing into the computer desk. By the time he was turned around, ready to fight them again, the two were on him and it was definitely romantic, the way that they were touching him, one hand turning him to look at a masked face, another creeping under the top of his kevlar vest, another running up from his thumb pad to his elbow, another tracing the hexagon on his forehead. A small click and he could feel the hexagon open, a chuckle in his ear, those hands continuing to search and stroke him, making him feel hot and sensual and confused. It had been far too long since someone had touched him. It had been far too long since he’d thought that someone would want to touch him. He closed his eyes, behind the shields, and tried to imagine the hands belonging to someone else, to someone who wasn’t afraid of him, long fingers and sharp notes in his voice. 

He was in the wrong place for this. 

He cried out as something snapped into place, a prod in his brain, and then there was so much sensation pouring into him that his back arched and the hands were wrong, too much. He was fighting once more, breaking free, grabbing one of the hackers and throwing him into the other, fists and feet and machinery taking them down. 

He was left leaning against the desk, panting. There was something wrong. Something was very very wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been fifteen whole minutes since Jensen had last reported in and Frank was getting anxious. He knew not to call first, that was proper protocol, couldn’t risk surprising a guard dog while it was hunting prey. He drank his coffee, far too hot, right from the pot, and didn’t care how it burned his mouth. Jensen didn’t go this long without a call, especially when he could have been using said calls to complain about Frank’s own work. 

He’d worked hard on those firewalls and he’d be damned if some punks were going to take them down. 

He was about to call, to give in, when he finally heard Jensen on the other side of the link. 

“F-Francis?” He sounded exhausted, beat down, off. This was supposed to be an easy job for him. 

“You okay there, Jensen? You sound like you sprang a leak.” He covered for his concern. Jensen didn’t need to think that Frank cared about him. Jensen didn’t need anything from him other than intel. He’d made that clear enough in all the time they’d worked together.

A long pause. Frank’s mind started to race. “N-no. No. Francis. There’s… something wrong. They put s-s-something in me...”

Frank’s mouth went dry as his mind raced fingers typing fast enough for him to make mistakes. “Something? What sort of something? A bullet something or a virus something?” Smart remarks on the end of his tongue that he swallowed down. He didn’t need them right then, Jensen didn’t need them right then. He’d never heard Jensen sound like this before. 

“Virus. It. It’s hot. Frank...” The sound of relief in a gasp and Frank felt something between his own legs stir. There was something utterly vulgar in Jensen’s gasp. “And hard to focus. I. I feel. Every-thing feels too much. Ants under the… skin.”

Frank bit his lip, looking through his folders, finding the right programs. “You need to get over here, as soon as possible. Is the job done?” 

“I stabbed the mo-monitor. Fuck, Francissssssss,” he hissed and groaned, the sound sexual. “I got the info. But. Fuck. Francis…” 

“What are you doing?” Frank sat, frozen. He’d never thought he’d heard Jensen say his name like that, hissed out between gritted teeth like he was swearing in a church, as if he was saying a prayer in a brothel. He wanted to hear it again. He didn’t want to hear anyone else say his name in any way again. Just Jensen, just that voice. 

“It hurts. Francis please.” 

“Other than hurts, hot, and ants, can you get your brain back together long enough to tell me the symptoms of the virus?” He tried to get them back on task. He wondered if Adam was going to make it to his office even. He didn’t sound like he was in good shape this was all supposed to be so simple. 

“Hard. Fuck Francis. Please… Please don’t fucking. Be you about this...” Adam choked out another moan and it was all Frank could do to try and keep his imagination from running wild. He turned up the volume in his infolink and he could hear Adam’s harsh breathing, could hear the movement of skin, could hear something slink and wet being pushed back and forth. 

“Are you… Jensen, are you jacking off?” 

A whimper and, god, that was beautiful. Frank had to stop himself from reaching down between his own legs, feel his own growth. He couldn’t even imagine Jensen’s face when he touched himself, but he wanted to. He wanted to see him, completely wrecked. Now wasn’t the time though. There never would be that time. That wasn’t them. He should have been sending a report to HR right at that moment. 

“Francisss. The virus. It’s. it’s fucked up. My body. Everything’s too. Sensitive. I n-need you. Please.”

And then everything went still. Jensen needed him? Of all the people in the world, when Adam Jensen was hit by some sort of sex virus, he needed Frank? He didn’t think he’d ever been so hard in life, just hearing that. Even if it wasn’t for sex, even if it was just for him to create an antivirus, he couldn’t pass up that opportunity. Even if it was just to see how ruined Jensen was on his own, from whatever was pumping through his system, that would be enough to get Frank through the loneliness of the rest of his nights. 

“Go home, Jensen,” he ordered, hearing another whine from the other end. “I’ll meet you there. How long will it take you to get there?”

“H-half an hour… ah ah ah,” little huffs, little gasps and Frank was shoving his hand down against his crotch, close to rutting against it, trying not to let out any sounds of his own. He’d imagined what Jensen was like in bed, as much as he’d never admit to that, but he’d never thought that he’d get to hear the sounds that he would make. 

“Good, I’ll meet you there. Don’t get arrested for indecent exposure or something else stupid on your way alright?”


	3. Chapter 3

Adam ducked into an alley, making sure that no one else was hiding away in the dark and gave himself a long solid pump of his cock. It was night and it was raining but there were still so many people wandering about. He’d passed some of the women working that night and they’d offered to help him with his problems, like they did whenever they passed if they weren’t anti-aug, but he’d bit his cheek and waved them off. 

He wished that he hadn’t. His hand was something and he’d mastered the perfect amount of pressure to not hurt himself and still be able to enjoy it, but now it didn’t feel like it was enough. His body felt like it was on fire and the bliss of orgasm was only temporary. It didn’t give him relief for more than a few minutes at a time and even then it was only in one place. Every part of him that was skin was on fire, needing to be touched. He almost turned back for their offers. 

Francis was going to be at his apartment. Francis was going to take care of him. He could picture Francis so easily, standing in front of him, hands gently touching him, smoothing away the burns, his mouth that cruel smirk, his words venomous and intoxicating, telling Adam just how dirty he was, how weak, breaking him down into all of the little things that made him human. 

He felt disgusting, even as he came against the wall of the alley. He was still hard when he put his cock back into his pants. Francis wasn’t going to be there to take care of him, not in that way. He would fix Adam up, if he could, get rid of the virus, and then he’d never speak to Adam again. Adam couldn’t blame him. 

His cock was aching for release, his healing factor replenishing his balls with whatever fluids he’d lost, before he’d reached the sidewalk again. He let people bump into him as he walked, their pressure against him, even though it wasn’t skin on skin, something to cool his raging fire. 

He almost called Francis, just to ask him to hurry up, to see if he could meet him on the sidewalk, to fix him right there, to give him the relief that he needed so badly. 

He felt like his legs were going to give out, fatigue already settling into his joints. He tried not to let it be obvious when his palm grazed his erection. He wondered if Francis would suck him off. He knew that he never would, but he wondered all the same. 

He peered around another alley, but there were people down there. Four of them. He wondered if, if he asked them too, they would fuck him. If they would touch him, the way those hackers had, nice and slow and distracting. He wondered if one of them would hold him steady while another filled his ass. He wondered if one of them would let him suck them off. He wondered if one would ride him. 

He shuddered, wrapping his coat around himself as tightly as he dared and kept moving. He could ask and he could get the shit beaten out of him and he didn’t know if that would feel better or worse than being fucked by strangers. He was so desperate though. 

He looked at those that he was walking by. He wondered about each of them, if they would take him right there, shove him up against a wall and do whatever they wanted with him, in plain sight of everyone, until the virus had run its course. After each one of them passed his thoughts went to Francis and how disappointed, no, disgusted, he would be if Adam allowed himself to crumple in such a way. He knew that Francis wouldn’t care, had nothing but disdain for him, but he hoped that that could change, that he could do something to make Francis’ opinion of him shift. 

Another alley and he was filthy, feverish and disgusting. Only the rain could wash away the hatred he felt in himself at that moment. He was so hard and sensitive but not too much. He could still touch. He could still work himself over. He tried to go slowly, to make it matter more, but the touch of polymer on his skin was nothing. It didn’t help in any way other than to make him more frustrated with his own body. He ran his hand to the tip and then back to the base, bringing his other hand back to squeeze at his balls gently. 

He came with a torrent of fire and then he was fine, the fever passed, for a few seconds. He wondered if it would matter if Francis touched him. He assumed that skin would be better, that it would cool him, but he had no way to guess at that. 

He tucked himself away again and hurried out into the rain, head down. He wanted the rain to wash him away, the same way that it would his seed off the walls.


	4. Chapter 4

It took thirty five whole minutes to get to Jensen’s apartment, panting by the time he got to the door. The elevator was down and he had to run up the stairs. He’d had to pack up his equipment, get some of his programs onto his laptop, stop off along the way at a little shop to get some things for a night with the dream aug, and then get through traffic. He was glad he had a bike because he could just get around most of it but it still took him longer than he’d expected. He didn’t think he’d ever left the office this early before, not even when he got the flu two winters before. 

Now he was there, and his mouth was dry and he was shaking, cold from the rain but not cold enough to explain the tremor in his skin. He was here, in front of Jensen’s apartment. Jensen, who’d been hit with some sex virus like back in the 90’s, because Sarif hadn’t installed a strong enough antivirus in him. And now he was terrified. 

He was the first one that Jensen had contact, that was all. He was the closest. He was the one who could fix him. Frank wasn’t Jensen’s type, he’d met Jensen’s type and she came in the form of a dead woman who was prim and proper and smarter than the rest of them. It was easy to tell that Jensen just tolerated Frank, at the very most, and that was only because they were coworkers. 

He wanted to leave. He knew that he was unwanted and now his brain was going in all sorts of darker directions, of things that Jensen might do because of the virus, of how Jensen would respond when he decided that Frank had been lying to him all of this time about what he was. He swallowed. He hoped that Jensen would let him just work on the virus and not look at him at all because, now that he thought about it, he didn’t even want Jensen to see him. He wanted to fade away. He wanted to be invisible. 

Frank jumped when he heard hard breathing coming up the stairs, heavy feet clunking on them without precision, without comprehension. A groan and a thud and then a gritted through swear and he knew that was Jensen. He’d beat him there, somehow. He dropped his bag of new goodies by the door and made his way towards the sound. 

Jensen looked wrecked. His usually perfectly gelled hair had cascaded to one side, strands falling in his face. His skin looked pasty, pale, and he kept wetting his tongue with his tongue. He was leaning heavy on the wall and Frank couldn’t tell if the moisture on his skin was sweat or rain. He draped an arm over his midsection, holding his coat closed, hiding himself. 

“Shit, Jensen!” Frank reached out and took the arm closest to him, pulling it up and over his shoulders as Jensen groaned, more aroused than the last one. 

“Francis?” he didn’t sound completely coherent and Frank’s desire to run, to abandon Jensen where he was, grew. “It hurts, please?” 

“We’re getting you inside and then we’re going to figure this out,” he promised. He might not want to sleep with Jensen, which was a lie, but Jensen might not want to sleep with him but after seeing Jensen like this, worse than he’d ever suspected Jensen could be, he knew that he didn’t have a choice in at least fixing this in one way or another. 

Jensen was heavy though and his free hand kept snaking into his trousers to give himself a squeeze. He’d whimper every time, as if he was overstimulated. Frank had seen a few viruses of this ilk before, but they were usually pop ups, more annoying and disgusting than actually debilitating. They were work but they were possible to get rid of. He’d never seen someone so wiped out by one. He’d never seen Jensen so wiped out by anything. 

He dug through Jensen’s pockets to find his keys and then he was unlocking the door and getting them inside. Frank just pretended it was the same as helping a drunk friend home and he hoped that that’s what it looked like to any passerby. 

He let Jensen go for a moment, just to grab his bag, and in the amount of time it took for him to release Jensen he’d already started to touch himself. His eyebrows were upturned and his face flushed and there was a terrible sensation that it wasn’t the feeling that made him look like that but shame, especially since he turned away from Frank when he reached out to him, and that he was still hiding himself under his coat. 

“How’d you even let them get close enough to install something like this?” Frank complained, ignoring how Jensen flinched away from him as he wrapped an arm around his waist and directed him towards the bedroom. “I thought you were supposed to be a professional.”

“T-t-touch me,” Jensen begged through his teeth but no, he wasn’t telling Frank what to do, he was trying to explain, “They. I didn’t know. Th-they were t-t-touching me… and I was. Confused. It was sso fast.”

Frank deposited him on the bed, not bothering with being careful. Jensen was a big boy, he could handle it. He wasn’t so sure that the bed could, once Jensen was down. Jensen immediately curled in on his side, rolling away from him, continuing to jerk his cock under his coat. Over the info link it was so hot, the way that   
Jensen’s voice broke, the way that he was whining and gasping and grunting. In person it wasn’t nearly as arousing. Jensen appeared feverish, sick, a man possessed. It was wrong for Frank to do anything with him like this. 

He pulled out his laptop and opened it up, starting to work immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

Francis wasn’t touching him. He was barely even looking at him. He huffed and moaned, shaking as he jerked himself off. His coat. His precious coat, was all but ruined. He didn’t know how to fix it, how to get the stains out of it. It was his favorite one too. It was a gift from Megan and he shuddered from something more than painful arousal. He couldn’t cry, they’d even taken his tear ducts from him, but he wanted to. 

Adam came with a stiff grit of his teeth but there was nothing to come out of him. He’d already come so many times that his healing factor couldn’t fill his balls as fast as he could empty them. It didn’t help, even as the hypersensitivity made his continued jerking a different kind of fire. He knew that he was whimpering, hiding his face from the world, but he didn’t care. He knew that he was weak and that there was an audience for his weakness, but he didn’t care, not right then. 

“Not to distract you from your new hobby,” Francis snarled and maybe he didn’t snarl it but Adam couldn’t hear it as anything else. “but I’m going to need your head.”

He huffed and he turned and the cold air felt good. He needed more of it. He needed to get out of his ruined clothes. Francis was kneeling next to the bed, his laptop on the nightstand and there were some cords hanging from it. He still looked stiff and far away, far too human, but the gold lighting on him made him look almost like a statue, far too beautiful to really be here, to be with him. His forehead was creased though, his lips in a tight line. 

His eyes flickered over to Adam though and his expression grew even tighter. “Closer.” 

Adam scooted closer, curling in on himself. He felt pathetic, he felt weak. He felt like he’d never be able to look Francis in the eye again after this. 

Francis reached over though and his hand was so cool and calm and the fire fled from his fingers. Adam gasped and pressed into it, the most intimate of touches, gentle and kind, not something that he could ever expect Francis could give him. Francis’ expression only changed for a moment, softening, becoming so kind and open, before he buried it once more. The touch was a stroke, his long fingers going from Adam’s chin and up his jaw to his temple. Adam couldn’t help but lean into it, his mouth a small o, and he reached out, wanting to grab a hold of Francis’s wrist, pull him down so that he was on top of Adam, so that touch was all over him, so that he could be soothed and comforted and the pain would flee from his overtaxed flesh. 

Francis shook his head though and leaned over. Adam thought that he was going to kiss him then. He wanted Francis to kiss him. He didn’t know why he wanted Francis to kiss him so badly. He had wanted to kiss Francis before but now, now he felt like he was dying for it. 

Francis’ over hand went up over the back of Adam’s neck and he was arching into it. It felt better than his multiple orgasms, it felt better than breathing, it was the best sensation he had ever felt.

The hand left his temple and he chased it but it was going to his chest, laying flat one his skin, skimming down under his kevlar. The cold of it settled his heart a bit and he was breathing so well. He wanted more. 

Francis ran a hand from his thumb pad up to his shoulder and Adam couldn’t feel it but he still chased after that sensation. A warm breath and he felt so much better, right on his face, as Francis traced the shape on his forehead and then it was opening up and Adam felt cold in a different way, in a wrong way. 

“This might hurt,” Francis said, his voice cold. He reached over, grabbing a cord that was plugged into his computer. Adam shrank away from it, remembering what the hackers had done, much pain it had caused. 

“What is that?” he rasped. The pain was coming back in waves now that he wasn’t being touched. 

“I just need to run a diagnostic,” Francis explained. Clinical, distant. “I can’t create an antidote until I know the poison.”

Adam did grab him then, holding his wrist, the cord just centimeters. Francis winced. He was holding him too hard. He didn’t let go though, staring at Francis. There was sweat on his brow, so much concern on his face, which he was trying to hide behind an emotionless facade. His fingers were shaking. He was afraid. 

“Jensen,” he hissed, or maybe he whispered. Adam realized that he’d been hearing Francis wrong all along. “I need to do this. Don’t tell me you’re willing to die over the threat of a little pain?”

Adam sighed and released him. He closed his eyes and braced himself. Francis couldn’t see his eyes close under the lenses but he couldn’t take them off, not yet. He didn’t trust himself yet. 

The plug entering his skull pinched at first and then it just felt cold. It was like an icicle being jammed into him, not soothing like Francis’ touch, but not painful like the first time it had been put in there. 

“Francis?” His voice sounded ragged, even to himself. “Keep touching me? Please?” 

Fingers ran through his hair as he gasped, even the cold of the spike in his head forgotten by the relief running along his scalp. A few moments and another hand was cradling his neck, a thumb rubbing against his jaw. He wanted to go to sleep, just like that, but anywhere beneath his neck was still burning, the gentle touch not enough to free him completely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the benefit of short chapters is that you get them sooner! But my god did I want to be a lot further than this by now.

He wished that he could pay more attention to Jensen, but he had to keep an eye on the diagnostic and make sure that it was working correctly. There were a few little menus that he had to go through before he could unplug Jensen and let it scan his files on it’s own. It was a good thing, in a way, as it gave Francis the excuse to talk. Every time he took his hand off of Jensen’s skin though, to click a button or move it forward, the man whined and chased after his touch. It was absolutely terrifying. 

His body stiffened for a moment before relaxing on a sigh and his arms stopped moving for a moment before picking up again. It wasn’t enough. Frank could tell. Jensen needed more than his own hand. He wouldn’t have called Frank over if it was that easy. 

“Jensen, as flattered as I am that I’m your booty call of the night, isn’t there someone else you’d want here?” It was quiet. He hated it. He didn’t want to ask and, since he did, he didn’t want it to sound so pathetic. 

Jensen chewed his lips. It was just about in tatters. He shook his head. 

“I can go if you want,” he offered, not missing how tense Jensen got at his words, but not in the same way as before. “or I can stay and get some actual work done; call one of your friends from the street corner up here to take care of your… that.”

Jensen’s eyebrows pinched and he reached out with his free hand, grabbing at Frank again. He whimpered, positively whimpered, when Frank pulled away. His wrist was starting to swell from the last grab. “Please, Francis. I don’t. I don’t want them. Don’t want. Anyone else. To see me. Like this.”

Frank should have felt pride in that; in the fact that, out of all the people in the world, Jensen trusted Frank enough to see him in such a weakened state. Instead, he shook his head, not believing it. He couldn’t. 

“Everyone knows you hate me, Jensen,” he admitted, pulling out the plug from Jensen’s head. No warning this time but Jensen sighed at the release. The computer gave him an estimate of 5 minutes. He turned on an alarm on his phone. 

“I don’t-

“You do,” Frank didn’t let him interrupt. It didn’t look like anything could interrupt Jensen’s furious masturbation though. “It’s so obvious and I haven’t made it any easier on you. I’m sure you think I hate you right back. But this. I’m not doing it. I can’t.”

Jensen pulled away and he looked like he was going to cry. His eyes were hidden but that was it, Frank could still see the rest of his expression. There was a huge knot in his chest. There was so much need in him to smooth away the pained wrinkles in his coworker’s forehead, to do something to help, but at the same time, he wanted to be a million miles away. He knew what the consequences were. “

“I’m not going back to jail, Jensen.”

Jensen stared at him, his expression tight. All of him tight. “What?” 

It came out in a rush then. “I’m not going to sleep with you tonight just to wake up in the morning surrounded by the police! I’m not going back to jail. I can’t do it. Not for this. I won’t make it. I can’t survive another round, not like last time.” He was shaking and he hated it. There were tears in his eyelashes and he hated it. He wanted Jensen, so badly, this should have been a dream come true. “I’m not going to rape you.”

Jensen finally moved, no longer touching himself but getting up on his knees, facing Frank. He could see the full bodied shudders that were pulsing through Jensen’s body. He could see how much the like of sexual contact was hurting, killing, him. His hands were in fists on his lap. 

“Francis...” his voice was hoarder than usual, broken. “I’m giving my full consent here.”

“Because you want me or because you need to have sex?” 

“Because I need to have sex and I don’t want to have it with anyone other than you.” Jensen admitted and then he was curling in on himself as if he’d been punched in the gut. The sound coming from him didn’t help any either. “Please. I don’t want anyone else. Please, Francis.”

That had Frank up and off of the ground, his hands up and against Jensen’s jaw, trying to uncurl him. “Okay, okay.” he couldn’t believe how easily he was giving in. It really was a matter of life and death though. Jensen wasn’t doing well. “I’m going to be distracted, I’ve got to fix the virus, but I’ll do what I can.”


	7. Chapter 7

Adam’s heart rate was fast, his skin feeling like it was about to peel off of him, when Francis asked him the impossible: to stand up. He could barely drag himself off of the bed and he could feel his skin burning, all of his nerve endings sparking and making him twitch. He couldn’t imagine how he looked. He was glad there weren’t any mirrors in his room. If there had been, he was sure that his floor would have been inaccessible to the unaugmented. 

He glanced at the computer. Diagnostic of AEJ001 – All Processes – 48% | Estimated Time to Completion 3minutes 29seconds as Francis got to work. He was swift and gentle, his hands in Adam’s ruined coat, slipping it off of him. His little outburst, his fear, had dragged Adam’s attention away from his own needs, from the crippling agony scoring through all of his systems. Now it was all back but worse. Francis was undressing him. 

He felt ashamed enough that he had to ask Francis for his help, being undressed by him, the motions more clinical than intimate, but the fact that Francis was going to see him naked suddenly made him even more nervous. If it weren’t for how much it hurt not to touch himself he would have released his erection, or at least covered it, and if he was in his right mind he would have lost his erection entirely. He couldn’t imagine anyone, least of all Francis, to want him after they saw him nude. 

Francis knocked Adam’s hand away from his sensitive cock and Adam hissed as the pain shuddered through him. It was so much worse when he wasn’t touching himself, when there was no touch on him. Francis’ hand was a balm though, stroking him a few times, and he keened, feeling his polymer knees sag, threaten to drop him in a way that they shouldn’t have been able to. Francis ran a hand over the slit of Adam’s cock and then Adam was coming, shaking as he did, the only thing coming from him a list of expletives. 

Francis released him, only to work n the clasps of his vest, to get that off of him. The pain didn’t flood back immediately this time. It came back slowly, like the tide, coming and then fading for a moment, only to come back a little bit stronger. It was enough time for Francis to get him out of his shirt and his clothes were being dropped to the floor. 

Again, Adam was glad that his lenses were on, because he wanted to hide his face. He wanted to hide everything. Francis was staring. His eyes were trailing over all of Adam’s scars all of the damage, all of the black polymer that had been forced into his body. 

“My god,” Francis hissed and Adam expected him to run to vomit, or to cry, or to just leave, but Francis’ pupils dilated and a small smile darted his lips and there was definitely something wrong with his processors. “You’re beautiful.”

“What?” he asked, because there was no way that he’d heard that right. 

Francis took a step towards him and put his hands on Adam’s chest and Adam sucked in a breath. Those hands were running along the openings for the Typhoon and exploring his natural muscles. A thumb was coming up to scratch at the thick piping of the filters in his neck while fingers traced the edges of his polymer shoulders. 

“You’re absolutely gorgeous,” Francis breathed. “You’re going to hate me.” 

Francis’ eyes shot back up to him, to his face, and there was a mild hint of panic there. He reached up, brushing at Adam’s forehead, sliding his fingers around his lens sheaths, and then cupping his cheek. “You doing alright?” 

“No.”

“Okay, Okay. Um, I haven’t done this in a long time. I can’t promise it’ll be any good.” Francis’ alarm went off and he glared at the computer. Diagnostic of AEJ001 – All Processes – 94% | Estimated Time to Completion 0minutes 14seconds. “I have to do a few things. I have to, you know, fix you and all that. Um. Take off your pants, would you? Get on the bed and, uh, oh wow, show me what you want me to do to you?” 

Adam swallowed. What he wanted right now was to be held and comforted and to break down into sobs. He wasn’t able to do that though. He was too big and strong and in control. Francis was trying to take that control from him, to help him somehow, but he was obviously no good at it. And he was lying too. Adam wasn’t beautiful or gorgeous or anything. He wouldn’t hate him either. 

Francis went to the computer and Adam did what he could to comply.


	8. Chapter 8

Frank’s mind was racing as he waited a few seconds for the diagnostic to finish. He opened the report. **Diagnostic of AEJ001 – All system error - Infection 25%+ - 15 viruses found – cookiefilter.js | fuqaug.com | lowrider.psp | weaksider.js | 2988329456.lz | hothotheat.com | speedeater.psp | refatcoty.psp | 9725788293.lz | deviANTmind.js | bioshutdown.psp | augzlut.com | 2348754.lz | 743257061.lz | homeland.js**

Frank had seen some of the viruses before. He was fairly certain that cookiefilter.js and 2348754.lz were ones that Jensen had already, they were quiet common and, while they slowed down some processes they didn’t do much damage. The people who had created and controlled the viruses were long gone so any information they gathered wasn’t going anywhere.

There was a quiet keen coming from Jensen. He reached out and slid his hand over some black polymer, not looking. It wasn’t just the texture change that let him know when he’d found Jensen’s skin but the way that Jensen moaned, like he’d been holding in the sound for too long.  
Lowrider.psp, speedeater.psp, and bioshutdown.psp were all viruses that Frank already knew them. They could be ignored. That left 10 viruses that he didn’t know. He couldn’t quarantine them, Jensen wasn’t a computer. He selected those ones and allowed them to open up, which was going to take another ten minutes.  
Franks sighed and finally turned his attention to Jensen.

What he sees makes him gasp, more than seeing Jensen naked had. He’d seen Jensen, when the wounds were fresh, though he’d never told him that he’d visited him at the clinic, before he’d awoken. This he was completely unprepared for.

Jensen was on his knees, facing the headboard that he was crushing under his hand. His right arm was pulled back and two black fingers were digging into his hole. He was penetrating himself hard and fast and rough, even though his face was twisted, teeth gritted. His body was taut, all of his muscles flexing and rippling. There was no pleasure though, not in the stretch, and Frank worried that it was because his fingers had no skin to them, but they were good enough for his cock so it must have been something else.

He set his alarm again and climbed onto the bed behind Jensen.

“Never thought of you as a bottom,” Frank chuckled.

“Francis,” Jensen inhaled and he could hear the tension there.

“Take those out, you look like you’re hurting yourself.”

Jensen did as he was told and that wasn’t something that Frank would ever expect of him. His fingers came away dry and Frank wrinkled his nose. “I can see why. You ever do this before?”

“Once or twice?” Jensen huffed, bringing his hand back to the front, to return to jacking himself off.

He tried to keep his voice smooth, soothing, kind. It was weird. “You need lube. Let me take care of you.”

He poured some of the lube he’d brought onto his fingers and then a bit more onto Jensen’s hole. He hissed with how cold it was. Frank circled the hole a few times with one of his human fingers, hearing Jensen’s breath hitch. He leaned forward, his cheek against the small of Jensen’s back and Jensen moaned. “Relax,” he urged and, on the next exhale, slid his finger inside.

The moan that came out of Jensen was loud and rattling and his body sagged at the contact. Frank was gentle as he moved back and forth, not searching for anything, not pressing anywhere, just stretching him, slowly, much more kindly than Jensen had been himself.

“You’re tight,” Frank mused, resting the second digit along Jensen’s rim like a promise.

“It hurts,” Jensen admitted.

It hurts. Of course. Of course he couldn’t even do this right though. He couldn’t pull out though, Jensen had stopped jacking off long enough to grab Frank’s wrist and he hissed as Jensen clamped down too hard on already swollen skin.

“Don’t stop, Francis. Please?” he was breathy and exhausted but the need in his voice made Frank want to give him everything. “Everywhere you’re not touching me hurts so bad.”

Frank bit his lip and, when Jensen let him go, slid a second finger inside of him. He gasped at the plunge and Frank started to move a bit faster. He could feel it, when Jensen was getting close, returning to masturbating. Frank brought up his other hand, onto Jensen’s hip, and then upward, stroking along his side.

He was so tight when he came that Frank moaned along with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I keep jumping around with fics. I just have too many ideas right now


End file.
